


texts from after the apocalypse

by Jessiuss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Happy Ending, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiuss/pseuds/Jessiuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the game, the humans and (most) trolls get sent to a rebooted earth. Problem is there placed randomly.</p><p>--Just texts because i can't write. Other chapters will be added.--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "idk like maryland or someshit"

BRO: where the HELL are you??????

TG:idk like maryland or some shit

BRO: what? how the hell did you get there?

TG:idk kinda just woke up

BRO: are you ok?

TG:yea im cool. johns with me  
TG:were stayin at a fans house

BRO: a fan?

TG:yes of my webcomic she picked us up  
TG:shes cool no worries.

BRO: im actually more worried about your sudden use of limited punctuation

TG:iphone auto. when u tap the space twice

BRO: ah  
BRO: would you like me to pick you both up?

TG:yea if thats aright

BRO: what were you planning on doing otherwise???

TG:idk maybe contact rose or jade or something.......

BRO: kay. address?

TG:1735 birchwood rd myersville Maryland us of a earth the milky way present day (exactly 5:31:45 pm, eastern time coords 1:2349:18483 3:9939:13883)

BRO: ok smartass

TG: B)

BRO: wait those were the right coordinates, exactly

TG:yea  
TG: ?

BRO: was that the actual time to?

TG:yea  
TGi mean obs i didnt write that in less than a millisecond but as of sending that message its right

BRO: hmm ok im start driving  
BRO: im driving * fuck

TG:haha  
TG:ok text u l8r  
TG:<3

BRO: <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea this is short

EB: ok so daves bro is driving us to daves house 

GG: ohh take picks

EB: youve seen daves house before! 

GG: nooo of his bro i wanna see if hes hot or not!!!!

EB: hes hot

GG: :O

GG: how hot

EB: im not gay and he is smoking

GG: :OOOOO

EB: oh man their trying to talk to me gtg

GG: bye! send pics!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mm yea

Rose calles Dave

rose: i have been informed that you are safe with john and dirk

dave: oh shit howed you know  
dave: wait no dont answer that its seer magics isnt it  
dave: motherfucking seer magics they tell u everything 

rose: actually Terezi told me. heavens knows how she found out.

Dave: oh  
Dave: yei  
Dave: sorry we went over a bump

Rose: hm. it seems that kanaya requires my assistance. one second. 

Dave: kay  
Dave: so where are you anyway?  
Dave: like i ended up in maryland  
Dave: where'd you land?

Rose: i "landed" in california  
Rose: we are currently in....  
Rose: or should i say over colorado. 

Dave: cool. your going to NY right?

Rose: yes

Dave: whos the we tho

Rose: the we is me, kanaya and karkat

Dave: oh cool cool  
Dave: damn my signals gonna fade out ttyl

Rose: i can believe you just said that. 


	4. See er of Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an update!

Rose looked out of the window. The earth looked tiny as she, kanaya and karkat flew cross country to her home in New York. It had been a long trip so far, having to coerce karkat to get on the plane. Hed never flown before so he was rightly nervous, but after reminding him that id be much longer by car, he gave in. Kanaya, altho also having never flown, was calm and collected as they had boarded the plane. When they took off she clutched the armrests tightly, but when prodded said she was okay. Thats how Rose was now occupying the window seat, as the others wanted nothing to do with it. Roses' phone blinked to life, shaking her out of her thoughts. 

GC: H3Y WH4TS UP?   
GC: K4N4Y4 S4YS 1TS YOU  
GC: H3Y WHY DOS3 TROLL14N ST1LL WORK?

Rose smiled. 

TT: I'm not sure why trollian still works, but id chalk it up to wired game mechanics.  
TT: Just like the internet still worked while we were ingame.  
GC: OH TH4NK GOD, 1 W4S G3TT1NG T1R3D OF T4LK1NG TO MYS3LF  
TT: You're alone?  
GC: Y34  
GC: W3LL 1 S4W T4VROS 4ND SOLLUX BUT 1 D1DNT JO1N TH3M.  
TT: ahh. Where are you?  
GC: 1 H4V3 NO 1D34.  
TT: hmm interesting.  
TT: Have you tried asking a person  
GC: Y3S TH3Y LOOK3D 4T M3 4S 1F 1D JUST SPROUT3D W1NGS  
TT: Try again. Or find a newspaper stand.  
GC: OK.  
GC: HOLD ON  
\--GC IS AN IDLE TROLL--

TT: Terezi?  
\--GC IS NO LONGER AN IDLE TROLL--

GC: ROS3  
GC: WH4TS 4 N3WSP4P3R ST4ND?  
TT: *facepalm*

 

You have a feeling its going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to use skins


End file.
